


All I need

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Oikawa watches his and Iwaizumi’s pups sleep.





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^^ 
> 
> Who remembers this series? Lol it’s been a while since I felt the inspiration to write IwaOi, but finally it hit me— at least for a little, fluffy thing ^^ 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy ^^

The house was quiet, everyone asleep after a long day. Almost everyone anyways. Oikawa walked through the quietness of the night, coming to a stop at the door to their kids’ bedroom. Akio and Taiyo lay sprawled out under their covers, feet or arms dangling over the edge of the bed. Oikawa smiled softly, feeling warm and content and whole. The love he felt for his twins, for Iwaizumi’s and his sons, was so much bigger than his love for volleyball ever was, ran deeper as his love for Iwaizumi even; and he loved the alpha with all of his heart. His hand came to rest on his belly, feeling their unborn pup move inside of him. Not long until there would be a third child in their home. 

Approaching footsteps made his smile grow even more. Without looking he knew it was Iwaizumi; of course, it was only them and their pups in this house, but even if there had been dozens of other people, Oikawa would have known. 

“Everything alright?” Iwaizumi asked, voice gruff from sleep as he embraced Oikawa from behind. Oikawa hummed, leaning back against Iwaizumi. “Is she keeping you awake again?” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa breathed. 

Iwaizumi stroked small circles on his belly, stilling as he felt something. “Is she kicking me?” There was awe and wonder in his voice, and Oikawa chuckled. “She has a strong foot. Maybe she’ll like soccer.” Iwaizumi said, kissing Oikawa’s neck right over his scent glands. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed. “She’ll play volleyball. And I’ll be one of this overly supportive omegas. For her, and for our twins.” 

Iwaizumi nuzzled against his neck. “I think we’ll be the crazy family supporting their mate and mommy when you return to professional volleyball.” To him it had never been a question that Oikawa would follow his dream again after the current pregnancy. 

“I’m not sure if I want to return.” admitted Oikawa. “But if I did, I’d be happy to have you and the little ones as my supporters.” 

“You’re not sure?” Iwaizumi asked, hands still moving over Oikawa’s belly, feeling their pup move from time to time. He wondered more than once already how it must feel for Oikawa. 

“I’m surprised myself.” Oikawa chuckled. “But... I just watched the twins sleep and it feels like all I ever wanted is here. I don’t need to play professional volleyball to be happy.” 

Iwaizumi hummed. “You shouldn’t decide on these kind of things at this time of night, and not while you’re still pregnant. All the hormones may influence your decisions.“ 

“Mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted jokingly. “I can make decisions just fine.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, a low rumble Oikawa could feel through his back where he was pressed against Iwaizumi. “What can I do to make up for this.... meanness of mine?” 

“Mmmh,” Oikawa hummed. “A massage. Oh, and milk bread.” 

“Of course milk bread.“ grinned Iwaizumi, kissing Oikawa’s neck once more. 

“Everything is better with milk bread.” Oikawa said, looking over his shoulder and at Iwaizumi. Not for the first time the omega thought just how happy he can call himself, and his heart felt full once more. He let himself being lead to their bedroom, sitting down on the edge of their bed with a sigh. As much as he loved being pregnant, their little girl already was heavy. “Didn’t you say no milk bread in bed because of the crumbs?” 

“Well,” Iwaizumi grinned, meeting Oikawa’s lips in a soft kiss. “I guess I can allow that this time.” 

Oikawa smiled up at him. “I have the best alpha.” 

Iwaizumi kissed him once more. “Wait with your praise until after the massage.” He winked at Oikawa before leaving the room to get the milk bread and some oil for the massage. Oikawa made himself comfortable in the meantime. 

None of them expected the omega to be fast asleep as Iwaizumi returned. 

Iwaizumi smiled softly at him, tucking Oikawa in. “I love you.” he whispered after kissing Oikawa’s forehead. Iwaizumi was asleep shortly after, a happy expression on his face.


End file.
